


looking for something dumb to do

by s_rina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (вроде как?), M/M, большей частью диалог, извинияюсь, не особо много экспозиции, нонсенс из флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: По-началу, это не было чем-то серьезным. Предполагалось, что это шутка, способ для Лена подействовать ему на нервы, понасмехаться и подразнить его. И так сильно свести его с ума, как он сводил Лена.Конечно, ничто никогда не идёт согласно плану.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [looking for something dumb to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241584) by [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum). 



Поначалу, это не было чем-то серьезным. Предполагалось, что это шутка, способ для Лена подействовать ему на нервы, понасмехаться и подразнить его. И так сильно свести его с ума, как он сводил Лена. 

Конечно, ничто никогда не идёт согласно плану.

  
***

Добыть номер Барри Аллена до смешного просто - он может быть и не профессиональный хакер, как та сногсшибательная блондинка из Старлинг-Сити, но его хакерские навыки не стоит недооценивать, да и записи Полиции Централ-Сити для него лишь детская игра. Он радостно проводит одиннадцать минут, усердно изобретая идеальное сообщение, чтобы послать ему, и, когда ответ приходит не позднее, чем через десять секунд, он не может не засмеяться.

**Кто-то может подумать, что ты хранишь личную информацию немного аккуратней, Флэш.**  
  
_кто это??_

Он не отвечает, оставляет свой телефон невинно лежать на подушке самого удобного дивана, какой у него когда-либо был (самое лучшее для его любимой квартиры), пока сам идёт на кухню, чтобы прихватить что-нибудь перекусить и выпить.

Через четыре минуты и тридцать две секунды Лен растекается по божественному дивану и понемногу откусывает от своего сэндвича, пока пролистывает семь новых сообщений на своём телефоне. 

_привет?_   
  
_серьезно откуда у вас этот номер_

_я не знаю кто является флэшем но это не он_   
  
_или она_

_потому что кто знает_

_скажите мне кто вы если это шутка то это не смешно_

_эй???_

Лен громко рассмеялся, не спеша поедая свой сэндвич и делая глоток пива, перед тем как стряхнуть крошки с пальцев и сочинить ответ. 

**Не очень убедительно, Барри.**

Ответ приходит буквально через три секунды (нет, он не считал), четыре сообщения подряд:  
  
_так серьезно кто это_

_откуда ты знаешь моё имя_   
  
_это рассматривается как преследование знаешь ли_

_я не боюсь идти в полицию_

Лен думает оставить его поволноваться, но в конце концов решает, что это слишком весело.

**Спокойней, Барри. И ты можешь рассказать своему начальнику, если хочешь, но обещаю, что они ничего не найдут.**

_СНАРТ???_

Что ж, этого нельзя было избежать, думает Лен в какой-то степени беспокойно, но больше восхищённо. К этому времени он уже должен бы знать, что парнишка не глуп и более чем умён, чтобы сложить вместе все кусочки паззла и прийти к одному подходящему ответу.

**Я впечатлён, Барри. Довольно быстро догадался.**

_откуда у тебя этот номер??_

_нет подожди я не хочу знать_

_зачем ты мне пишешь?_

_хотя нет на это тоже не отвечай мне все равно_

_просто прекрати_

(Лен был бы впечатлен скоростью, с которой Барри отвечает, но неужели правильная пунктуация занимала бы так много времени?)

Он удерживается от того, чтобы послать ещё одно сообщение, ухмыляется над мыслью о Барри на другом конце их беседы, измотанном и разгневанном, и не способным сделать хоть что-то.

  
***

  
И на самом деле с этого всё и начинается.

  
***

**Было здорово увидеть тебя сегодня, Барри.**

_радуйся что я не могу отследить твой чёртов телефон снарт_

**Я не идиот.**

_я бы так не сказал_

**Я перехитрил тебя, разве нет?**

**Ооо, я надавил на больное?**

_прекрати писать мне_

  
***

**Я планирую ещё одно ограбление банка, что думаешь?**

_что не так с тобой и ограблениями банков_

_я имею в виду насколько большим клише это может быть_

**Только за это, парень, я не думаю, что ещё что-то тебе расскажу.**

_ХОРОШО_

  
***

  
**Ты правда думал, что смена номера удержит меня, Барри?**

_нет серьезно как ты это делаешь_

_ЭТО ТРЕТИЙ РАЗ ЗА НЕДЕЛЮ_

**Полагаю, я просто настолько хорош.**

_продолжай себе это говорить_

_И ПРЕКРАТИ МНЕ ПИСАТЬ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ_

  
***

  
Работа рутинная, перевозка бесценных фамильных ценностей, которые Осгуд и Рейчел Рэтуей перевозили из одного до смешного дорогого дома в другой по какой-то причине, что заставило Дудочника презрительно усмехаться в течении нескольких дней. 

Принятие Хартли в команду было одним из лучших решений, что Лен когда-либо принимал. Дело не только в том, что парень чертовски умён, но у него и личная вендетта с двумя самыми богатыми и влиятельными людьми Централ-Сити, а так же целая жизнь, проведённая с ними под одной крышей, знание их привычек и причуд, что однозначно должно помочь им в ограблении.

Серьёзно, это слишком легко.

Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы ворчать и ныть, как остальные Негодяи, когда Флэш внезапно появляется неизвестно откуда, он ухмыляется. 

Он готов повеселиться.

  
***

  
**Ты не можешь быть настолько зол, Барри. Они более чем заслуживали этого.**

_ты когда-нибудь перестанешь писать мне?_

**Нет.**

_чёрт_

_хорошо_

_я не зол из-за этого_

_хотя_

_ладно я немного зол_

_тебе правда надо было стрелять из своей крио-пушки мне в лицо???_

**Это дало нам необходимое время, чтобы выбраться.**  
  
_у меня на носу всё ещё есть ледяные осколки!!_

**Это мысленное изображение слишком смешно, чтобы действительно сожалеть, пацан.**

_боже неважно_

_о и ты не мог бы сказать дудочнику что циско деформировал ту запись с камер видеонаблюдения? полиция не узнает что это был он_

**Зачем Циско это сделал?**

_он говорит что у него перед хартли должок_

**Я передам ему.**

_спасибо_

  
***

  
_скажи пик а бу и погодному волшебнику, чтобы они перестали флиртовать во время ограблений ладно это действительно странно_

**Если бы я мог контролировать своих Негодяев, пацан, то моя сестра не убегала бы каждые три дня, чтобы провести время с Циско.**

_ОНИ ЧТО???_

**Ты не знал?**

_КАК ДОЛГО ЭТО ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ??!_

**Месяцы, пацан. Для того, у кого есть суперскорость, ты слегка медлителен в замечании таких вещей.**

  
***

  
Он не планировал чувствовать себя уютно с этим парнем, перейти от поддразниваний больных мест Барри к тому, чтобы писать ему, когда что-то забавное происходит с одним из его Негодяев (череду возмущённых сообщений, полученных от Барри после того, как он поговорил с Циско о его опасных встречах с Лизой, Лен сохранил в памяти телефона и часто перечитывал, когда не хватало чего-то весёлого).

Он не ставит под вопрос необходимость писать Барри в любое время суток, не пытается разобраться с теплом, что расползается в его груди, когда спидстер проявляет инициативу и пишет Лену первым; не борется с улыбкой, расползающейся по лицу, когда Барри посылает ему сообщения, в которых даже можно заметить симпатию.

Он не борется с этим, не пытается остановить, потому что слишком хорошо себя знает, чтобы понимать, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Он просто принимает это, это растущее чувство, и надеется, что знает, что делает. Что Барри знает, что делает. 

Его телефон издаёт звук пришедшего сообщения, и Лен улыбается, когда открывает его.

_божемой я так голоден_

**Что случилось?**

_джеймс джесси как-то спровоцировал бунт в тюрьме и сбежал, нам пришлось выслеживать его последние три дня_

**Это объясняет новости. Ты в порядке?**

_нормально_

_просто вымотан_

_и очень голоден_

_серьезно я мог бы съесть целую молочную ферму полную коров и всё равно буду голоден_

**Ты в Стар-Лабс?**

_ага а что_

**Я закажу тебе что-нибудь из Grinder's. Что ты хочешь?**

_боже серьезно_

**Да, серьёзно.**

_могу я просто выйти за тебя пожалуйста_

...Что?

Пальцы Лена застыли над клавиатурой телефона, мозг отключился на постыдные сорок семь секунд. Как только он приходит в себя и собирается написать ответ, приходит ещё одна вереница сообщений.

_боже мой_

_я действительно только что это сказал_

_пожалуйста не принимай это всерьёз ладно_

_я становлюсь сумасшедшим когда голоден_

_вообще то я не хочу выходить за тебя замуж_

_боже теперь я выгляжу как полный козёл_

_это я тоже не имел в виду_

_я имею в виду_

_чёрт_

_я сделал всё это чертовски неловким и странным да??_

И, серьёзно, что Лен может на это ответить? Он печатает ответ не трясущимися пальцами и не даёт себе время передумать, прежде чем отправить его.

**Как насчёт того, что мы сначала попробуем ужин, посмотрим как пойдёт и продумаем, что дальше?**

Его телефон молчит ошеломляющие семь минут и тринадцать секунд, и он почти сдаётся, чтобы послать ещё одно сообщение, чтобы обратить всё в шутку, когда Барри, наконец, отвечает.

_ты серьёзно сейчас позвал меня на свидание через смс??_

Он слегка смеётся, чувствуя тепло и облегчение, прежде чем нажать другую кнопку и поднести телефон к уху.

Первый гудок едва заканчивается, когда затаивший дыхание голос отвечает. 

\- Да?

\- Что ты думаешь, Барри? Ты, я, ужин?

Смех Барри ещё никогда не звучал настолько беззаботно и легко, и Лен понимает, что его улыбка растянута до ушей без его позволения. 

\- Звучит неплохо. Когда?

\- Скажем, в семь? В Стар-Лабс? Я принесу пиццу.

Голос Барри смущённый, но полон эмоций. 

\- Я буду ждать.

И Лен кладёт трубку. Недолго смотрит на телефон (четырнадцать секунд).

И улыбается.


End file.
